Young Guns: Anna's Story
by MigratingCoconuts06
Summary: A black hole sucks Anna into the raging gunfights and political corruption of Lincoln New Mexico. She meets up with Billy the Kid and his group of regulators and all Hilarity breaks loose.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:** First of all I don't own Young Guns. But wouldn't it be cool if I did? I think so. I am 15 so I'm almost a year younger than the movie but that doesn't mean I still can't like it. Chavez is my all time favorite character.(HEHE)   
  


* * *

  
  


**Young Guns: Anna's Story**   
  
**Chapter One:**

  
One summer day as I stressed what college I wanted to go to I decided to pop my favorite movie "Young Guns" in. Of course I was saying every line in the movie. (It drives my brothers crazy. hehe.). I was home alone because my parents were on an all summer cruise and my brothers were at a friends house for the summer. The house all to myself. (There goes the neighborhood.) At least I had Chewbacca and Kit Kat (my dog and cat) and Billy the Kid to kep me company.   
  
That night was a huge thunderstorm, I was tossing and turning all night. I had a strange dream that my ceiling opened up and I was sucked into Lincoln. But then I realized **It wasn't a dream!!!!!!** I was actually standing in the middle of Lincoln county!!! There were carriages and people with western style clothes everywhere, everyone in the county was staring me down like I was some freak show and thats when it happened......He came.   
  
I hear a gun shot and I'm right where it happened. I don't even have a gun with me and they put the blame on me. They don't seem to notice the kid with a gun running through the street. Instead they see the girl with wierd clothes that seemed to appear out of nowhere. They started screaming "She did it!" "After her!" "Hang her!" I screamed at the top of my lungs   
  
"It wasn't me!" Then I took off running after the boy who had actually done it. I chased him into a cow pen and hid in there. Then here comes two men with their horse and wagon. The younger man pointed a shot gun at us and said,   
  
"Howdy." I was stunned. In my mind I was thinking, "Oh my gosh. Its Doc!"   
  
The older man told us "Hop on. don't be afraid." The both of us jumped in the back of the wagon and we quickly rode out of Lincoln. As soon as I seen we were out of sight I immediatly screamed,   
  
"Why did you do that?!!!" Billy said "I thought they were going to blame me and you wasn't even there when I was shootin the guy. It's like you dropped from the sky."   
  
Doc, in attempt to break the fight asked, " So, what's your names anyway?" I jumped in and said,   
  
"Well, I'm Anna Mariah Turner, just call me Anna." Billy jumps in as if to compete and then says,   
  
"William H. Bonney sir." Doc, out of curiosity, asked,   
  
"So anna, Why are you dressed that way?" I replied, with an angry tone,   
  
"What do you mean? I should ask you the same question."   
  
"I didn't mean to offend ya in any way."   
  
"You didn't. I'm just a bit pissed right now!" I looked at Mr. Tunstall and asked, "Sir, what's your name?" (I already knew his name of course but I didn't want him to think I knew more about him then I already did)   
  
"My name is John Tunstall, and this is one of my regulators Josiah G. Scurlock."   
  
"Call me Doc," He quickly said.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
As me and Billy were arguing I could see we were getting closer and closer to what appeared to be a small house. (Or a big house, I don't know, I was far away.) John broke into our arguing and said, "This is it."   
  
I said, "Thank God. for a minute there I thought you were leading us out to the middle of nowhere."   
  
"We are out in the middle of nowhere." Said Billy.   
  
"I know that dumby. It's called sarcasm."   
  
'Why are you still mad at me?"   
  
"Ge, I wonder why." I could tell he sensed more sarcasm so he stayed quiet for the ten minutes it took to get up to the house. As we approached we seen a group of about four or five men standing there staring with curious eyes. Billy interuppted my "Hallelujah" moment by saying,   
  
"Who are them?"   
  
John said, "They William, who are they? These are the boys of the dregs. The flotsom and Jetsom of frontier society. You can stay if you like. If not, a train runs through Albaquerque in the morning."   
  
I told him "I'll stay, I have nowhere else to go." And I knew it was comming. billy decided to stay too. fortunately enough all I had to do was cook. Billy on the other hand had to look after the pig. At least I could poison Billy's food when I wanted. That night I finally had a "proper" introduction to the other boys. All the boys looked at me with content because they hadn't seen a girl in weeks. I went up to them and asked "What are all yall's names?" (again I didn't want to seem to know more than I already did.)   
  
One of them spoke up and said "Charly Bawdry."   
  
"Dick Brewer."   
  
"Jose Chavez Y Chavez."   
  
"Nice to meet yall,"   
  
I said. "I'm Anna Mariah Turner. Just call me Anna, and please don't call me Miss Turner or Ms. Anna."   
  
Of course Billy jumps in and says "Ok Miss Anna." Then he starts laughing with that annoying high - pitched laugh. I swore I was about to punch him in his face. but I felt someone squeeze my shoulder. I turned around. It was John. He gave me a reassuring smile then I felt relief fall on me. At least somebody was my friend around here. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm proud of myself. I'm finally updating.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
After I had gotten my "proper" introduction, John, told us we had to read out of the newspaper because we all need to know how to read and write for the "new world." Almost all the boys didn't know how to read. I felt like I was in a first grade classroom but I didn't want to be rude. Listening to Steve read was like looking at a three year olds painting and saying it was very good. John turned to Billy and asked him to read. Of course he had to show off. Everyone looked at him stunned. This person who appears like he had never stepped into a classroom in his life was reading really well.  
  
John said "very good, Now Anna, Why don't you give it a try."  
  
I said "all right. But don't laugh."  
  
I was trying to pretend like I didn't know what I was doing and I've never read before.  
  
John, believing me says "No one here will laugh. Will we?" Everyone shook their head no.  
  
I picked up the newspaper and started reading like I've read everyday since I was born. Everyone's jaw looked like they were about to drop out of their mouths. Dick, still in shock, said "How can you read? You're a girl!!!"  
  
"What does being a girl got to do with anything?"  
  
"Well, seeing how most of us boys can't read we figured you couldn't." I rolled my eyes and put the paper down. When John got up he turned to me and said "You're staying in the house. Only the boys sleep in the bunkhouse."  
  
"Thank you." I said "I don't wanna stay in here anyway."  
  
As I walked back up to the cabin I swore I had heard some noise. I wasn't sure what it was yet. I ignored it and continued walking into the house. As soon as I walked into the room I was going to stay in I heard a crashing noise coming from the closet. I tip-toed slowly over to the closet and began to open the closet door. Then I saw someone jumping out at me. They were screaming, "DIE BURGLAR, DIE!!!"  
  
I finally see the persons face and I scream "Lisa. It's me Anna!! Get off me!!!!"  
  
"Anna, why are you in my house?"  
  
"Lisa, look around you. Does this look like your house?"  
  
"No, then how did I get here?"  
  
"Good question. I don't know."  
  
"This doesn't look like your house either"  
  
"It isn't my house. Do you remember that that I've been bugging you to see but you never would?"  
  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anyth....? Ohhh.......Never mind."  
  
"Yeah, we're kinda in it."  
  
Out of nowhere Lisa begins screaming at the top of her lungs. I tried to calm her down but she wouldn't shut up. John runs in as if he were ready to strike someone. He says very angrily "What is this now?" Mockingly I said "This is Lisa." As soon as I said that all the boys ran in with cocked guns. Lisa looked at them and shyly said "Hi, fellas."  
  
They look at her with utter amazement because now they get to live with two girls. John looks to Lisa and smiles and says "I have another room for you to stay in if you wish to stay."  
  
"I'm gonna have to stay. I have nowhere else to go."  
  
"Good. In the morning we'll get you two some clothes."  
  
"What's wrong with the clothes we have on." I asked offended.  
  
"Nothing, but those are the clothes you killed the man in."  
  
Lisa said shockingly "You killed somebody?"  
  
"I never killed anyone!!!!!"  
  
John looked at the other boys and says "regulators, go back to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. Lisa, come with me. I'll show you your room."  
  
"Good night everyone that's not Billy!" I shouted.  
  
"Good night Anna." Said John. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was barely 4 a.m. when John came in and woke me up. He said "Get up, you need to change before people notice you" I started slowly crawling out of bed wishing I could've slept another 5 hours or more. "I was hoping you could wake your friend up while I got the boys." I yawningly said "ok". I walked into the room Lisa was in and started shaking her to get up. The next thing I knew I was laying on the floor and my head was throbbing. Lisa had punched me in the eye in her sleep! I found a long wooden spoon in the kitchen and I started poking her in the side. She started laughing but she still never woke up. I finally started screaming "Lisa, Get Up!!!!" She opened her eyes and said "What?!"

"Come on, we have to go. We've wasted too much time as it is." I said irritated. "Let's go." John yelled

"What will we be riding?" I asked. "Horses unless you want to walk then I will be more than happy to let you". He smirked. "Great" I said sarcastically. I leaned over to Lisa and whispered "we need to pretend like we know how to ride horses." "But I already know how to ride them" "How did you learn how?" "My uncle owns some horses" "Well........" I couldn't think of any insults at the time. "Well what?" "Nothing!" I said angrily. "Let's just go"

As we start riding I noticed my horse getting faster and faster. I screamed in my head "Lisa save me!" But then I seen she was preoccupied with staring at Doc. Luckily Chavez seen what was going on and he slowed the horse down. I looked at him and smiled and said "thanks". He smiled back and rode ahead. That was an awkward moment and I'm not sure why. I rode a little faster to catch up beside Lisa. (Yes, I made a horse run). But I seen her turn to Doc and she starts poking him in the arm saying "its kiefer" I scream "Leave Doc alone Lisa" But then I realize that doc is poking her back saying "It's a girl".

"Lisa, Doc, Knock it off!!" "But it's kiefer." "That's not kiefer. That's Doc and besides..." I leaned over to whisper "He has to fall in love with that china girl tomorrow night. But I'll let you flirt with Dick" She leaned in smiled and said "ok".

Then she rode up to Dick and started to poke him saying "It's Charlie" "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled. "I'm sorry" Lisa said as she coward away behind me. Dick rode up to her and apologetically said "Listen, I didn't mean to yell at you. It is early and you spooked me."

"Speaking if it being early....." I said "What time is it anyway?" "5 o-clock" "What?!" "I take it you have never gotten up that early." "I bet she never worked a day in her life" Billy said laughing. "I bet you never had a girlfriend ever in your life." I say. "Hey Lisa, I think he's gay." "Why do you say that?" she asked. "Well, all he ever does is ride around with boys besides he wouldn't be able to handle a woman." John says "That enough! I don't want anyone to talk until we get to the store." But when I looked over at Mr.Tunstall I could see a little smirk on his face like he knew something we didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I just have been very lazy lately. I'm working on other stories for the Patriot and Pirates. Don't worry; they won't be filled with fluff. The Patriot one is actually serious.

Chapter 4

As we approached the store John advised us to keep quiet. He motioned for me and Lisa to get off our horses and go in the store with him. Once we entered the store he turns to us and says "First we'll get you some work dresses and th..."

"Ok, wait! Kill the motor. What do you mean dresses?" Lisa exclaimed. "I don't wear dresses."

"Well, I'm sorry but if you want to live in this town you'll have to dress like a lady."

"If you hadn't noticed we're not exactly _ladies_" Billy jumped in and said "I second that!" I glared at him and he started laughing. When I turned to Lisa at the spot where I thought she was standing and I noticed she was gone! Lisa had taken off running down the street to avoid wearing a dress. John shouted "Richard, Get her!"

"You'll never catch me alive!" she screamed as she continued sprinting down the road. Dick jumped on a horse and rode to catch up with Lisa. When Dick finally caught up with Lisa he said "Do you really wanna attract the attention of somebody and get caught?"

"Yes, it's better than wearing a dress!" Dick grabbed Lisa by her hoodie and pulled her on the horse. Lisa kicks and screams "You'll never put a dress on me!" When Lisa and Dick rode up on the horse I say "Stop the melodrama and wear the dress."

"Fine, but mark my words this will be the ONLY time you'll see me in a dress. Don't you dare tell anyone about this when we get back to Michigan!"

"Who would believe me anyway?"

"Good point"

"Besides it's not like your gonna start wearing dresses when we get back to Michigan."

"True dat, true dat"

"When did you turn gangsta?"

John walks out of the store and up to Lisa and asks "Are you done acting like a child?"

"She's never done" I said.

"Hey, Take that back!"

"Never!"

Then Lisa jumps on me and starts punching me until Dick came over and stopped her. When I stood I seen Charlie had a close eye on Lisa. After Dick gets Lisa off me, Lisa says "I'm a pugilist."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"No, but I seen it that far in the movie then I shut it off 'cause I got bored."

"What the hell is a movie?" Chavez asked with a curious look in his eyes.

"It's hard to explain....." Lisa butts in "cough: Flirt: cough"

"Bless you!" I said angrily. She smiled at me with a big goofy smile. "I'll tell you later Chavez."

"Here I want you two to try these. There's a room in the back for you two to change in." John said.

"Alright Lisa," Anna said. "Let's go."

"All right but don't expect me to like wearing it."

"I won't."

When Lisa and I left to change, John turned to Billy and said "William, I have a suit for you to wear tomorrow night." Billy was taken back because no one had given him anything before. "For me?" he asked.

"Yes. It's right over here."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just put it on, there's another room for you to go into and change."

A/N: Well, there's chapter 4. It's not the greatest but I have actually posted something up. So that should count for something. I'll try to post more. Maybe this weekend depends on if I remember and how lazy I am.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in soooooo long. Once again laziness and forgetfulness. Not a good combination. After looking at my reviews I realized I haven't updated in a long time. Crazyforyoungguns I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for nearly a month….so here goes…….

-Disclaimer for POTC reference-

Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Lisa and I were trying to change into our new clothes.

"What's this?" Lisa asked curiously.

"It's called a corset." I say.

"A what-set?"

"A corset. Remember in Pirates of the Caribbean when that chick fell from the wall because she couldn't breathe."

"WHAT? You can't expect me to wear that!"

"Just wear it. It's not like you have to have it on super tight."

"oh, and that's supposed to make me feel all better?" She asked sarcastically.

"Just wear it. I have a feeling we're going to get caught because of you. Here turn around and I'll help you put it on."

"Fine!"

"Grumpy"

"Shut up"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll beat you up!"

"You can go ahead and try."

"After I get this dress on."

"YOUR GOIN DOWN SUCKA!"

After we were finally clothed we started wrestling. At that point we couldn't remember what we were fighting about, but we were going to fight either way. I guess we were making a lot of noise because John ran into the room screaming "What in the bloody hell is going on?" We both stopped and gave him that "we didn't do anything wrong" smile.

"Do I have to keep you two separated for the remainder of your stay with me?"

"No" Lisa said sadly. "We're sorry."

"Don't tell me sorry, Tell each other sorry."

I mockingly said "Sorry."

Lisa glared at me and said "sorry."

"What were you two fighting about?"

"I don't remember." I laughingly said.

"Me either." Lisa said. Lisa and I both started laughing. John looked at us with surprise. John walked out of the room and I commented "He probably thinks we're weird now."

-

9;John and Billy are outside to use the window as a mirror. (I can't go into detail. If you forgot I suggest watching the movie for the 100th time.) Me and Lisa walked out of the back room with our dresses on. Lisa had the look on her face like she lost a piece of her heart. " Get over yourself." I yelled. Her eyes looked like they were like piercing daggers. We walked outside to look at ourselves in the window. When we seen ourselves for the first time our mouths dropped. Me or her had never wore a dress in our lives. Not only were we wearing dresses but we were in 1880's New Mexico wearing dresses. John smiles at us and says "Splendid. Now we need to get your hair just right and you'll fit right in."

"Anna, you never said anything about changing my hair."

"He probably meant put it up in their latest fashion.."

"oh"

John takes us back in the store and says. " I have something else for you two now."

"Now what?" was my first thought.

"It's back here." He said as he went into a little room in the back. He pointed to two dresses that were hanging on the wall. Immediately our eyes got wide.

"These are amazing." I heard Lisa say.

"I thought you hated dresses." I stated.

"Well, I guess I do now."

"I was hoping you two would be wearing this tomorrow night at the party." John said shyly.

"How can we not wear these?" I ask.

-

9;At the house we scrambled to get food ready for dinner. I found a rotten egg and I attempted to put it with Billy's food but Lisa stopped me when she found out what was going on.

"What?" I asked.

"Anna, don't you dare!" she yelled. "Do you like him or something?"

"No"

"Are you lying?"

"No. You like your precious Richard."

"No" Lisa said blushing.

"Lisa, word of advice: Be careful because I think Charlie likes you.

"Ok, Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem."

A/N: I hope this will satisfy you a little. I will update when I remember. It will get better as I go.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I wrote this during a tornado so the chapter makes sense. Doesn't really follow the story but it was fun to write. STUPID MICHIGAN WEATHER! Oh look! A cow just flew past the window!

A/N: I was sick today so I stayed home from school and I thought I'd update so here goes!

Chapter 6

After we were done eating we all went to bed. It seemed like only 5 minutes when John ran into my room and said, "Quick get up! There's a storm outside!"

"What?" I said trying to stifle a yawn.

"A storm!"

-

Dick ran into Lisa's room and started her frantically.

"I'm sorry the leprechauns made me do it!" Lisa slurred. I ran into the room and shouted, "Punch her!" Then he started to poke her.

"Let me do it!" I yelled. I punched her as hard as I could in the arm then jumped back and put Dick in the line of fire. Seconds later fists were flying was holding his nose, which was bleeding profusely. Lisa jumped up and immediately saw Dick on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" She said looking at us, clearly confused.

"There's a storm brewin'. We have to get to the shelter." Dick said as he climbed to his feet. That was quite difficult for him as he was trying to stem the flow of blood from his nose.

"What's the hold up…We need to hurry….The boys are already down." John said as he came into the room. Lisa groaned as she threw away her blankets. I laughed aloud as Dicks eyes grew wide and the soiled bandana fell from his limp hand.

"What?" Lisa asked. "You didn't honestly expect me to sleep in that thing did you?" She was wearing bright yellow sponge bob boxers and a green t-shirt saying kiss me I'm Irish.

"Let's move….Now." John said sternly just as a brilliant flash of lightning lit up the room. Lisa slid her shoes on and we followed John out of the room. Dick trailed behind, trying to compose himself. The rain was pouring outside. We barely took two steps away from the covered porch before we were soaked through. Lightening streaked through the sky around us thunder clapped loudly, and dark clouds moved quickly towards a point somewhere along the dark horizon.

"In here!" John shouted as he and Dick lifted, with some difficulty, a wooden door built into an underground cellar. We hurried in, bowing our heads against the fierce wind that had blown up. The boys were huddled along the small clear space on the floor surrounded by tall shelves loaded with canned goods. The door slammed shut and John slid the lock over . The wind outside howled and the gas lamps that provided the rooms only light flickered.

"Settle in chaps. We may be in here for awhile." John said as he made his way down the stairs.

"Great" Lisa muttered however, her words were muffled as the door gave a ominous shudder.

I sat with John on the bottom stair leaving Lisa and Dick and Lisa to fend for themselves among the other boys on the floor. Dick settled for a seat next to Doc. Charlie grinned as he realized the only empty space was between Steve and himself.

"Touch me and you die a very painful death." She said as she squeezed into the very small space between the two. She was practically sitting on their laps. We all sat there blankly staring at each other hoping the tornado would go through. Dick and Charlie seemed to both be staring at Lisa. I started to laugh and everyone just stared at me like I was crazy. Dick and Charlie soon snapped out of their gaze when they realized what I was laughing at. Lisa became red with embarrassment when she caught on to what I was laughing at.

"Well, that was my entertainment for tonight. I'm going to bed now." I said laughing. I leaned over and laid my head against a barrel that was on the steps and I fell asleep. Chavez, Billy, Doc, and John had no idea what was going on and they just shrugged their shoulders and went to sleep. Dick still embarrassed closed his eyes and mentally hung himself. Charlie just fell asleep and his head ended up on Lisa's shoulder. She rolled her eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It's Sunday. It's a semi-beautiful spring day and I have nothing to do. So I decided to update this story. I hope you haven't forgotten about me! I need to work on my Patriot one a little more.

**Chapter 7**

When I woke up the next morning, everyone was still sleeping. I looked over at Lisa, Charlie's head was lying on her shoulder, and her head was leaning on his. I said, "Aww, ain't that cute?" Lisa woke up and realized whom she was laying on. She immediately got up knocking Charlie out of his snoring stooper. I guess everyone else gotten up. I think was already awake because I seen him glaring at Charlie.

"What's the matter Dick?" I said smiling, trying to hold back laughter. He stared me down angrily and said "Nothing." I stood up massaging my aching butt and said ""I'm going outside. Can you boys grab some bacon and eggs out of here since you're down here?"

"Sure" Doc said getting up as well with a half smile also massaging his aching butt. Doc and I pushed the door open pushed the door open because I couldn't do it by myself. When we walked out I shouted "Oh my gosh!"

"What's the matter?" John said with worry plastered on his face. I looked back at John matching his same look and said, "It looks like a giant lake out here!" The rest of the boys slowly showed their faces in the bright morning light with their jaws hanging out of their mouths.

"What the hell happened?" Dick said still stunned. He came up, stood next to me, and looked around with awe and amazement.

"It's called a storm there Dick." I said giving him a mischievous smile.

"That's enough." John came in before a verbal war started.

Dick shot me an icy glare and I just smiled at him. Nobody else seemed to pay too much heed to me and Dick bickering. It's not that I disliked Dick or anything, because I admired him for being the leader that he was, It's just fun picking on him because I knew how much he liked Lisa. Now Charlie likes Lisa, which adds to my fun.

"So Lisa how was your sleep?" I said trying to choke back laughter.

"Fine, just fine." She said trying to sound as sincere as possible.

Mr. Tunstall looked at Lisa and me with that fatherly smile I've seen him give the other boys and complemented "I've never seen such stubborn, strong willed women who are not afraid to speak their minds before the two of you came. I'm glad I have." He chuckled a little and turned to walk to the house to check on any damage. I turned bright red at the complement because nobody has ever given such a complement to me like that before. I looked over at Lisa was also visibly red and was in the same predicament as I was, which was trying to find words again. The other regulators were trying to avoid the slightly emotional females that stood before them so they walked through the quicksand like ground to the bunkhouse to fix anything that may have been damaged. Lisa was still wearing her sponge bob square pants (A/N: my computer keeps separating words on me) PJ's and her kiss me I'm Irish t-shirt from the previous night, which didn't help the situation for the regulators. I finally regained my composure and walked into the house when I realized I didn't have the food I had asked for a few moments ago. I was on my way out when Doc walked in with everything I needed in a basket. I was surprised that he was being so kind to actually remember what I asked. I blushed at his gesture and took the basket with a nearly inaudible thank you. He nodded with a smile then walked out. I walked over to the quite small over used table in the middle of the room to begin preparing. I didn't hear Lisa walk in which was surprising because normally likes to make her entrance known to everyone around her.

"I saw that!" She said with a sardonic smile.

"What are talking about?" I said pretending like I was confused.

"I saw how you looked at Doc when he came in!" She said as she came in reaching for a nearby apple in a large bowl on the table I was preparing food.

"I didn't look at him in any particular way." I was trying to keep myself busy preparing food as I talked.

"You told me I couldn't have him because he's off limits and now look at you!" She said waving a hand at me.

"I'm not trying to pursue him if that's what you mean. He needs to fall for that Chinese girl! Anyway, now that you're here you can help me cook."

"Don't change the subject!" She scolded.

"I'm not changing the subject. I'm trying to stop the subject." I said with a hand on my hip giving Lisa a slight glare. "Please drop the subject. You have no room to talk anyway, you have two fellas out there that are about to kill each other because of you."

"Now we can drop the subject!"

"Oh, I see. When it's about you, you don't like it."

"Exactly." She said laughing lightly.

A/N: There's chapter 7. It's actually slightly long! Aren't you proud of me? I've decided to do something new. I'm going to leave notes at the end of my chapters for those who review my story. SO REVIEW! I get energy to write fromn reviews!

Crazyforyoungguns: Thanks for being a faithful reviewer. I highly appreiciate it! Who I like from the bunch is definitely Chavez. He is so freakin awesome! I'm not giving away who Lisa ends up with! It's a secret.lol. Actually I don't really know. Whatever the characters tell me to do I will do. (I know that sounds crazy but that's just how I write)

Colonel Cromwell/ Juliana-McKay: Hey Lisa! Thanks for being a good friend and inspiring my character Lisa.Looks around at other reviewers Yes, this is Lisa! My character from my story and a really good friend! The one who got me writing in the first place! You should read her stuff. It's really good!

A VERY SPECIAL FRIEND: I haven't heard from you in awhile but I just want to say Thank you for taking the time in reading my story!

Goddessofbeauty: I'm really not trying to go to fast. If I am I'm sorry. Honestly I think I'm going to slow shrugs shoulders

Maria: Thanks for reviewing. I would love to read your story. You would just need to let me know because you signed anonymously.

SaturnRising: You are a really awesome author. Your stories are so good! Thanks for reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I decided that it was time to once again update! Since I'm so lazy when it comes to that. Guess what? I'm working on a Phantom story for all of you fans of POTO! Anyway..the weathers crap so I'm staying inside.. Actually I stay inside anyway..lol.

****

Chapter 8

It seemed like a rather unproductive day and Lisa and I were going about chores as usual as the rest of the boys were cleaning up the debris from the previous night. Mr. Tunstall was in the living area reading a newspaper leaving the rest of us unattended. _That man has too much trust for everyone_. I thought. I was still thinking about that little moment between Doc and myself. Once I was thinking about that I thought about Lisa yelling at me for "how I looked at Doc". I never knew I was looking at him in any different way. I started visibly shaking my head and freaked Lisa out a little bit.

"What are you doing?" She said looking rather dumbfounded.

"I…I was just thinking is all." I said barely above a whisper.

"Oh..I get it! You were thinking of Doc..awww…"She said cracking herself up.

"Was not!" I said starting to walk toward her. She started moving back away from me getting ready for an attack smiling.

"I knew it! You are SOO thinking about him!" I was still inching towards her glaring daggers at her. She still continued smiling.

"Was not! You have no proof!"

"So..You were still thinking about him though!" I started running towards her and she took off out of the kitchen and into the dining room/breeze way. I was two feet from Lisa and about to grab her when there was a loud knocking at the door. John came out of the living area and saw us. He started chuckling. _apparently he knew what was going on._ I thought. He opened the door, stepped out, then shut it. I grinned because I knew what was about to happen. I shouted "Hamburger meat is here!" Lisa just gave me a strange look then walked back into the kitchen. I stayed in the dining room waiting for John to come back in so I can attack him with questions about our new guest. John eventually came back in and I ran to the where he was standing.

"Who was it?" I asked quickly.

"My newest regulator." Was all he said. So I jumped in.

"What's his name?"

"His name is McCloskey."

"Must be one of those one named people like Madonna or Cher."

"Who is Madonna and Cher? Family members of yours?"

"NO" I quickly shouted. I would never want to be associated with them. They freak me out too much. "Never mind, they are nobody."

"Oh, well. If you'll excuse me." He said trying to get away from me quickly.

"Right, sorry to bombard you with questions."

"No worries." He gave me a gentle smile and went back into the living area. I ran into the kitchen and said "LISA LISA! GUESS WHAT?"

"What?"

"We have another guy here! Hehe..Another male to pick on!"

"YES! Now we can split them up..You have three and I have three!"

"Yeah, This will be so much fun." I said while rubbing my hands together in a menacingly way. I walked outside hoping to find McCloskey and "Introduce" myself. I did finally did see him. I ran towards him which scared him a little but I still persisted.

"Hiya! I'm Anna! You must be McCloskey!" I said rather happily knowing very well what kind of a person he was.

"Yeah, I'm McCloskey." he said as he stuck out his hand to shake mine. He smiled broadly at me.

"Um..I just wanted to introduce myself. I should probably get back to work though." I said smiling. I started to walk away and caught a glimpse of Billy who seemed to be laughing at me.

"What are you laughing at?" I screamed as I walked towards him.

"Nothing." He said still laughing.

"Obviously, there's something." I said through clenched teeth.

"Well, You practically threw yourself at him!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"Are you jealous or something?"

"No!" He said very quickly looking down.

I smiled with self-satisfaction as I walked into the house once again to finish my chores.

A/N: Here's the chapter. It's a bit short but you know. I realized I never introduced McCloskey so I did. This chapter was meant to be the party scene but I needed to get McCloskey on first.

tk421beth- Thanks for reviewing! Dick and Charlie are two different people to answer your question. I'm sorry if it confused you.

JulianaMcKay- You never reviewed! AAAGGGHHH


	9. Chapter 9:Part one

A/N: I'm updating! I'm updating! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! THE PARTY! This could possibly be a two parter…Oh, and while I have your attention I might as well tell you that I'm redoing my first couple chapters….Now that my grammar is better….I'll spell Albuquerque right this time! Schools out so I no longer can make excuses as to why I don't update…DANG IT!….oh wait…..I have carpel tunnel….I'll use that excuse! HAHA! I can now make new excuses regardless of school being out!

A/N #2: I'm sorry I've waited so long! I had a good time on vacation though! I went to Minnesota. The St. Paul/Minneapolis area. I went to a couple of zoo's and a museum, I know it may sound boring. But I'm one of those people that like museums. It may have been a science museum but I still liked it! I also went to a dinner theatre. We saw Beauty and the Best live! I liked it! And I'm not too much a theatre person……Anyway on with the story!

****

Chapter 9: Part 1

It finally became time to get ready for the Lincoln County New Year bash. Lisa and I were busily getting ready putting on our dresses Mr.Tunstall had bought especially for us. After we had finished putting them on we grabbed out Italian masquerade masks so we could be the "odd ball out". We had just finished getting read when there was a knock at the door.

"Are you ladies finished yet?" It was Mr.Tunstall waiting for us.

"Yes, We're ready." I called out.

"I'm not…" Lisa mumbled, still very angry I was forcing her to wear a "stupid dress that should be burned."

"Get over yourself!" I hissed. I lifted my skirt just barely above my ankle so I could walk easier to the door. Lisa followed what I was doing. I opened the door and found Mr.Tunstall waiting there for us. When we walked out his jaw dropped and he seemed actually speechless for a moment.

"You two look absolutely beautiful!" He exclaimed.

Lisa and I both became scarlet cheeked. Lisa stammered something that sounded like a thank you and I was too shy to say anything. John started walking away to grab what appeared to be his pocket watch off the dining room table. I turned to Lisa and whispered in her ear " And you didn't want to wear the dress."

"Shut up!" She whispered back. I was about to laugh but there was a loud noise outside. John told us to stay in the house and he hurried outside to see what was going on. I could hear Billy laughing and it sounded like it was coming from the roof. I just shook my head and grabbed Lisa's arm and went outside where everyone else was. All the laughter stopped when me and Lisa walked out. All the boys just stared at us almost in awe. Charlie took this as his chance to win Lisa's affections and leapt forward to grab her and kissed it and told her how lovely she looked.

"Uh…thanks?…um…you look…er.. nice, yourself." Lisa mustered out. Giving a small smile. Dick's face turned beat red when he saw the exchange between Lisa and Charlie. It took all I had to keep from laughing at them. If only Dick knew Lisa doesn't like Charlie. In all the commotion of keeping myself from laughing I hadn't noticed Chavez come up until I felt someone take my hand.

"You look…er...good ." He said nervously.

"Thank you." I said feeling a blush come on. I have no idea how many times in a day I can blush.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to dance with me at the party?" He asked hopefully, looking at the ground. That was the first time I seen him look as if he wasn't sure of himself.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said smiling. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and walked to Mr.Tunstall's side where he offered his arm and I took it.

"All right," He said smiling. "Let's dance!"

It took an hour to get to our destination. It was still a little light out when we arrived but darkness was quickly coming upon us. I wasted no time in jumping out of the wagon not caring if I didn't look like a lady at that moment. As if on cue the music started playing and all the regulators found a spot by Tunstalls store to tie up the horses. I was excited to be there forgetting what was to come on the way home. I knew there was nothing I could do about that. I grabbed Lisa's wrist and excitedly dragged her to wear there were people dancing around a big bon fire. Lisa and I began dancing like raving lunatics giggling all the while. After the second song Lisa stopped me.

"I need a break, this is too much." She said all the while laughing.

"All right," I said breathless. " I guess I could sit for a song or two as well."

No sooner did I sit down Chavez came over with a drink in his hand giving it to me.

"Thank you. I needed that." I said smiling at him. He simply nodded. "Why are you so quiet?" I just had to ask.

"I don't have much to say I guess." He said somewhat smiling.

"Really? You look like a man with a story."

"Don't let this exterior fool you." He said clearly trying to avoid the topic of his past life.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to bring up bad memories. Sometime I get to talking and I can't stop what comes out of my mouth."

"It's all right." He said. "How about that dance? Hmm?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure." I was glad for the distraction from the topic. Me and Chavez danced for a few songs. Chavez was quite the dancer. When we were done he gave me his arm and I took it. He led me to some chairs and we sat there in silence watching the other dancers. I noticed a sullen looking Lisa dancing with a very happy looking Charlie. I started laughing at this sight. I had forgotten I was sitting with Chavez for a moment.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously.

"Lisa and Charlie." I responded in between laughs. I heard him give a soft chuckle obviously as amused as I was about them. "Someone needs to talk to Dick about Lisa." I blurted out.

"Why?"

"He likes her, She likes him. She dislikes Charlie. Can I be anymore clearer than that?"

"I guess not. _You_ should talk to Dick. Lisa is _your_ friend."

I rolled my eyes. "I know. Your right, I should. Where is he at? I'll do it right now." Chavez looking disappointed pointed his arm in the direction that Dick was. I started walking towards the direction in which Dick was. I shouted "Dick! I need to speak with you!" He looked up at me and started walking towards me.

A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging like this but my wrist really hurts right now. This looks like it may be a 3 parter…We'll see….

Tk421beth: Hey! Thanks for being a loyal reviewer! I'm glad you like my story! Yours in awesome too! I hope you update soon!

HellGirlAngel: Don't be sad because I've updated!

Johnny Lover 4 Ever: Yes! A new reviewer!

Crazyforyoungguns: Thank you for the compliment! Yeah, I know I don't update often enough….I wish I did!

Knightswhosayne: My stupid bratty little brother…EEWWW! J/K…hehe….

Koolaidjunky: Lisa Lisa bobisa fee fie mo misa LISA I have no idea what that was for. So how far are ya in HBP? I'm on ch.16 on POA! Aren't ya proud of me! I've read 4 chapters today! Jake's on chapter 20 on HBP.


	10. Chapter 9:Part two

A/N: Once again I am updating. I'm sorry for the delay but I was at my friends Lisa's house, so blame her! Hehe..just kidding…it's all my fault…I wanted to get this out sooner but I didn't it. If you haven't read Ch.9 part 1 first I suggest you do that before reading this one. ENJOY!

****

Chapter 9:Part two

I strolled silently to meet Dick near a table where a couple of guys were playing poker.

"What did you want to speak with me about?" Dick asked when he reached me.

"I wanted to talk to you about Lisa." I said looking as serious as I could manage, Which is very difficult.

"Why? You never seemed to care before." He said coldly.

"Ouch Dick. That wasn't nice. Of course I care. It's just fun picking on you." I said smiling now.

"I wish you wouldn't…especially in front of Lisa." He said the last part in a whisper.

I offered Dick my arm and said "Let's go for a walk." He took it and we started walking to where there wasn't anyone at all. "Listen," I began. "Lisa really likes you. She despises Charlie. When are you gonna see that?"

"She likes me?" He asked completely shocked. I nodded. "Well I'll be damned."

I smiled at him and said "Go get her and tell her how you feel. She'll want to know." He ran quickly to go find Lisa. I walked back to Chavez and said "I think I need to play matchmaker more often." He seemed amused by this comment and smiled. I looked around to see if I could find Dick or Lisa anywhere. Finally I found them. They looked like they were having a good conversation. I saw Charlie 30 feet away glaring daggers into Dick's back. I smiled and jabbed lightly into Chavez's side and pointed at Charlie. He gave a genuine smile this time. I thought I'd try to strike up a conversation one last time. "Chavez?"

"hmm…"

"How did you end up with Mr.Tunstall?"

He looked at the ground and said "I promised myself I would never bring up the past."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry…I…"

"No, it's all right. I was going to tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else."

"ohh…"

"It was a few years back. I was living on a reservation called the red sands creek with my mother, brothers, and sisters. Murphy had a government contract to supply us with beef. But it never came. When it finally did come it was rotten. That's all they sent us was rotten meat." He took a deep breath then continued.

"I went with a group to a traders camp to see if we could get any food for our tribe. When we got there the welcomed us in then they fired on us. I was the only one to escape."

"oh my.."

"I rode back to the red sands to find that the army had come in and killed everyone. I swore revenge on Murphy for what had done to my family. I rode to Lincoln to kill him and that's when Mr.Tunstall found me and he taught me a better way to bury Murphy." He looked back at me to see any reaction I might have. All I could do was stare back. Before I could say anything we heard a crashing noise. This was the distraction I needed. Chavez and I went to go see what the noise was.

I walked over to Doc and said "What was that noise?"

He laughed and said "Charlie got into a little bit of a fight with one of Murphy's men."

"Who won?"

"Charlie of course." I smiled at this. Before anything else could happen there were gunshots everywhere. I jumped and Chavez jumped in front of me as if to protect me. Then someone screamed "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We all visibly relaxed and screamed along with the crowd saying "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" at the top of my lungs.

A/N: I know..very short. But I needed to write something. I don't think this chapter is very interesting. Anyway tell me what you think…I'll give you Dublin Mudslide ice cream if you review!

Knightswhosayne: you know what..I'M SMARTER THAN YOU SO HA sticks tongue out

Mizznite: Another new reviewer. YAY! Please don't die! I need you to review my story!

Tk421beth: I still appreciate you and your reviews. I hope your having a great summer. I can't wait for your next chapter!

Koolaidjunky:You still haven't reviewed! AAGGGHH! And when is your next chapter gonna be up. I'm dyin over here!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I keep forgetting about this story! Sorry! I've been going to my grandmas a lot because she has cancer and it's only a matter of time before she goes. So please forgive me for not updating sooner. I've had too much on my mind lately. Anyway, I'll get on with my story.

A/N 2: My aunt recently went in the hospital and she found out she has diabetes. So I was visiting her yesterday. She'll be fine she just needs rest and insulin. Anyway, on with the story.

****

Chapter 10

After the clock struck twelve the party kicked up even faster than before. Lisa was dancing with Dick, Charlie was sulking in the corner, I continued talking and dancing with Chavez, Steve and McCloskey were off getting drunk, and Billy was off dancing with every girl in sight. Mr. Tunstall and Doc were having fun chatting with each other. Finally it turned three and Mr. Tunstall had rounded us all up to sleep for a few hours in his store before setting off back home. Tunstall had the me and Lisa sleep on some sacks of flour while the rest slept on the floor.

After only four hours of sleep Mr. Tunstall woke us up and rushed us out the door. Most of the boys were hung over but still seemed to be in good spirits. We mounted our horses and started riding back to the ranch. I was scared knowing what was coming up. I tried not to show but to no avail.

"Are ya all right? You look pale." It was Billy looking genuinely concerned. I tried to ignore that fact but it didn't work.

"I'm fine!" I snapped back. "I don't see why you'd care."

"I do care! Listen, I know your mad at me for them blaming you for that murder but it's not my fault! You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time!" he yelled back. I stayed silent after that. I knew he was right but I wasn't about to tell him otherwise. Right now I wasn't in the right state of mind to fight back anyway.

I saw Lisa ride up faster to ride next to me. "Anna, What's your problem!" She hissed in my ear.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped back.

"Billy of course! I think he likes you." she said smirking.

"Shut up! He does not."

"I've seen how he looks at you. When you were dancing with Chavez he got jealous and tried dancing with anyone to get your attention."

"He did not…Why did he tell you?"

"No, but I'm very perceptive."

"You perceptive? Don't make me laugh!" At that moment I said that we saw pheasants flying around. This was the moment I'd been dreading. The color quickly drained from my face. Nobody noticed because they were watching the pheasants. All the boys got excited and chased after them. I thought I heard one of them yell "DINNER!" but I wasn't sure. Billy was anxious to go but didn't want to disappoint Mr. Tunstall either by leaving without permission. John just smiled at Billy and said "Boys will be boys." Billy took this opportunity and sped up to meet the other boys. Lisa looked like she was anxious too.

"Can me and Anna go too?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, go ahead. I wouldn't want you two missing the fun either." He replied smiling. I was grateful for Lisa because it gave me the chance to get away. I didn't want Mr. Tunstall to die but I couldn't save him and risk changing the course of history. I rode as hard as I could to get to where the other boys were as did Lisa. Everyone else was oblivious as to what was about to happen. I didn't know what I was going to do or how I would react to witness someone's murder. Then I heard the thundering foot steps of what sounded like a dozen horses or more. I was scared. Everyone else heard the horses too. We all looked up toward where Mr. Tunstall was sitting. He didn't seem to be scared but he appeared to know he was about to die. I closed my eyes afraid of what I will see. I heard the gun shots firing and I knew right there what happened. John Tunstall was dead. I heard Doc yell "Let's get out of here!" Then I felt someone grab my reins because my eyes were still closed and I was in complete shock. Hot tears were coming down my cheeks when I opened my eyes. I saw Billy was the one that grabbed my reins. I was thankful to him, but still in shock of what just occurred. We were riding hard towards the direction of the house. I could see Lisa riding fast with a bewildered look upon her face. We reached the house. I couldn't move to get off my horse. I was still in shock. Billy had to physically remove from the horse. When I was off the horse I started to shake uncontrollably. Billy held me in a tight embrace and I began to cry. I knew this was going to happen. I just wished it hadn't.

A/N: Sorry this is extremely short. I just didn't want Tunstall to die so I tried not to put it in too much detail. I teared up writing this chapter. LoL. I'm an emotional wreck, I know. I would leave a review reply but apparently they came up with the rule that you can't do that anymore….which sucks but until it gets figured out I will stop leaving review replies…..but I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story! You're the reason I write more often. Just remember flames are welcome! I'll give you cookies and pop and cake and …..whatever snack foods you want if you review!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I decided to update sooner. I was bored waiting for the Matthew Lewis (Neville Longbottom from Harry Potter) to start on Mugglenet so I decided to write this up while I waited. Hey Beth how's it going?..hehe..I'm tired. It feels too early for me. I woke up at 8...lol…

A/N#2: I just wanted you guys to know this may be my last update for a long time. As I've said before my grandma has cancer and my aunt was recently diagnosed with diabetes. Well, My Grandma is expected to die very soon. Possibly today. And my aunt is getting her toe amputated. I also found out this morning that my uncle has died. And with school starting up and me starting drivers training this may be my last update for a month or so. I just wanted you guys to know so you won't get mad at me if I don't update sooner.

****

Chapter 11

I was still in shock at what I had witnessed. I knew that it was coming but didn't mean that it wasn't going to affect me. I didn't even realize Billy was hugging me. The one person I was suppose to hate and I was seeking comfort from him. When I realized what I was doing I immediately pushed him away.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" Billy snapped.

"I don't know anymore!" I cried.

"Well, ya need to quit blaming me for shit I never done to you!" He screamed.

The rest of the boys were standing around with jaws dropped not knowing what to do. Lisa walked up and grapped my arm before I could retaliate. We walked silently back into the house where she pushed me into the doorway.

"You know, I don't understand you sometimes, Anna."

"What are you talking about?" I said rather angry.

"Why do you treat Billy like that?"

"Like what?"

"Don't play dumb Anna! You treat him like he is the scum of the earth!"

"I don't treat him like that! And why is everyone so concerned about me when John is laying out there dead in the middle of the desert!"

"We're gonna go back and get John's body." Me and Lisa jumped. We weren't expecting Dick to be standing there. "We want you two to stay here. Doc's gonna stay here too." he continued.

"Uh…ok…um…Thanks Dick." I stammered.

He merely nodded his head before walking back out. I took this as my chance to escape from Lisa and I stalked back to my room and closed the door not coming out until the next day for John's funeral.

His funeral was a small event. The only people there were the people who truly cared about John. We all stood around the grave as Dick was reading from the bible. Tears were streaming down my face as I watched Dick throw the first bit of dirt on the coffin. I could Lisa had unshed tears in her eyes. The rest of the boys were staring with blank expressions on their faces.

The next day we went back down to Tunstalls store to try and get him the justice he deserves. We stood outside Johns store waiting for Alex McSween, Tunstalls lawyer, to get the justice of the peace to grant special constables for the boys. I could tell by the grim expression on McSween's face that the justice would not budge. It took Alex ten minutes to get the justice to go through with it. But on one condition, me and Lisa would stay with McSween.

"You've got to be joking!" I yelled at him

"It will ensure you're safety." Alex said calmly.

"We're never gonna be safe with Murphy around!" I shouted. I was so caught up with yelling at Alex that I hadn't noticed Lisa charging in the direction of Murphy. Before I knew it Murphy was pinned to the ground by a flying-fisted Lisa. Murphy's men came immediately to the aid of their boss. They had trouble getting Lisa's arms to stop hitting everyone in sight. Dick and Charlie ran as fast as they could to get Lisa out of there before anymore could happen. In their process of dragging Lisa away from the scene Lisa had managed to get Charlie in a headlock. Charlie struggled to get free.

"Let me go! I'm choking!" He said in a raspy breathless tone.

"Lisa, please let him go! He's only trying to help. I screamed. Dick was doing everything in his power to free Charlie while getting punched in the process. At that point Lisa immediately stopped and began to repeatedly apologize to Dick.

"If you three are quite finished!" I heard McSween yell.

"Now come with me." Said the justice of the peace rather irritated. And with that they were deputized and off to their first arrest.

A/N: Thanks you guys for being supportive. I really appreciate. It may be awhile before I continue this story for reasons I've stated above. And despite what I've been told about review replies I'm gonna do it anyway.

Kate Tunstall: Hello! How are you? Thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it. It's people like you that keeps me writing.

Rotten Pineapples: I still like Chavez but I haven't decided who I want Anna to go with. Alright! Here is your Dublin mudslide and diet coke! JEEZ!lol

Tk421beth: Thanks Beth! I enjoy all the e-mails you have sent! You are very funny and you have a tendency to cheer me up without realizing it!

HellGirlAngel: Thanks for your awesome reviews!-D


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry about the long wait….Life caught up to me….I think I already told you my Grandma died and all that and I also had school. Being a senior in high school you're left with practically no time for anything else. Lucky for you guys I'm sick today so I'll update finally! Oh, you can blame my boyfriend too. I talk to him way too much..lol..That's okay. You all would do the same thing. Well, here's the chapter.

Chapter 12

Lisa and I were forced to stay with McSween while the boys went off for their first arrest. We reluctantly stayed in their house but that night me and Lisa planned our escape to go look for the boys. We snuck out of the McSween house around 4 a.m. We silently saddled our horses and quietly walked them to the edge of the property. We mounted up and quickly made our escape towards town. I could hear McSween and his wife shout at us as we rode out of sight. There was no way I was about to stop when I was on a mission. I had to find the boys. I felt like I needed to help aid in bringing Murphy down. Once me and Lisa reached town we searched for two hours in the dark. I could hear someone whispering.

"Anna, Lisa! Over here!" It was Doc. We quickly jumped off our horses and led them behind the wall where we saw the rest of the boys.

"What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be with Alex!" Dick hissed as soon as we rounded the corner.

"We're gonna help you and you can't stop us!" I shouted.

"We'll see about that." It was Doc this time.

"don't you back him up Doc!" I was furious at this point. If you looked closely you could see steam coming out of my ears.

"I'm sorry Anna, but I think Dick is right. You shouldn't be here." He stated calmly.

"I'm staying here whether you want me to or not." I said with quiet edge.

"Me too!" Lisa Shouted. "If Anna's staying then I'm staying too!" Dick seemed a little taken aback by this statement.

"Lisa, I'm only doing what's best for you." He said quietly looking straight into her eyes, but she never faltered and I was proud of her for that because when she falls head over heels for a guy She'd listen to every word they say.

"I realize that Dick," She whispered softly. "But I have to do this. Not only for Anna but also myself. No matter the danger that may be involved."

Dick put his head down in defeat and walked away. There was complete silence from all the boys. Anna and Lisa may have won this battle but at what cost? They may have ruined a friendship that was created with Dick.

A/N: Sorry, I know it's a bit short but that least I've put something up….


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I am sooo sooo sooo soooo sorry guys! I know it's been a long time. I didn't mean it! I just had a lot on my mind this whole year. And now I've started college so I'm busy with that. Well, here it is after almost a year.

Chapter 13

The morning was awkward for everyone. Dick was trying to not look at Lisa or me, Doc had a hard time as well. He kept to himself reading the newspaper he had Charlie steal for him. The silence was finally broken by the sudden outburst of Doc saying "I'll be god dammed, They have a story on Billy the kid except the picture ain't Billy."

Dick jumped up and grabbed the newspaper out of Doc's hand and exclaimed, "This is bullshit, the papers can't never get anything right." Doc started laughing at the whole ordeal. This whole time Billy was thinking he was a star and that all came crashing down when he realized Dick really had the upper hand on everything.

Billy was disappointed and me being the one not very good at comforting people just said "it happens." He just snorted and turned his back to me. I shrugged my shoulders and sat back and continued to do what I was doing, laughing at the way Charlie was staring at Lisa.

After all this happened Doc all of a sudden sat up. Everyone was ready with cocked guns waiting for something to happen. Doc just waved his hand to tell them to put their weapons down. He proceeded to walk to the other side of the fence. I chuckled at the sight and everyone stared at me as if I knew some dirty little secret, the best part about it was I did.

"Where's he going?" Billy turned to me.

"Why would you think I'd know?" I retorted.

"You always seem to know what's happening with us."

"Not true!"

"Will you two shut up!" This time it was Lisa.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" I asked almost too happily.

"I don't know," She said honestly "but I liked it!"

"I bet you did." I laughed.

"But seriously! Where is he going?" She asked excitedly.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. He's going after his 'girlfriend'."

Doc returned not too long later with a long look on his face.

"It's okay Doc. You get the girl in the end." I whispered to him.

He smiled slightly and I could tell I may have gained Doc back as a friend.

A/N: I know. Really bad but at least I have a chapter up. I hope you partially enjoyed. There's still more to come but who knows the next time I'll be able to update. I'm not feeling very creative anymore.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: YAY! I'm updating! Well, sorta. It will probably be a short one. I don't like writing long chapters but I like reading them….weird. Anyway, Life kinda caught up with me really bad he past few months so I apologize for the long ass wait you've had to endure. I'm sure it killed you all inside!!! I realize that some of this dialogue isn't in the movie between Yen and Doc but it's my story remember!!??

Chapter 14

Doc quickly walked up to Yen to talk to her before she got too far away.

"Yen, Slow down dammit!" Doc yelled, clearly frustrated. He could handle her being mad at him but he couldn't handle the silent treatment.

"I know about men like you." Yen said softly.

"Men like me? What are you talking about?" Doc said confused.

"The men who try to get any woman in their bed and have their way with them." She said still not looking at him. "The men I escaped China for."

"I still don't understand. I would never do anything to hurt you!" Doc was getting frustrated now. "Murphy, now that's the man who does things like that!"

"Don't talk about him like he's an animal!" Yen shouted. This shocked Doc. She was actually defending him. "He took me into his home and accepted as one of his own."

"You know as well as me that that isn't even close to being true. Don't lie to yourself to make up for what he's done to you." He said trying to sound more gentle.

There was silence for a long while. Each trying to contemplate what was being said to the other. Yen looked up at Doc and realized he wasn't going to hurt her but she was still afraid. Not sure if she should believe one man over the other. She loved Doc but she was afraid that Murphy would do everything in his power to keep them apart. She knew he would if he knew of any kind of relationship. That's why she was lying to him now but he could see right through her.

"If you want me to go then I will." Doc said as if reading her mind. She looked at him with tear glistened eyes and he knew she did. He slowly turned around and started walking down the street back to where the others were. She turned and was walking in the other direction not wanting to watch him go like that.

As Doc was walking back he saw the sheriff and his posse riding through so he quickly dove to get out of the way. He crawled to a little more comfortable spot to sit and think before heading back to the others. He needed to get his emotions in check first.

A/N: Okay, yeah it's short. I told you it would be. But at least I updated right? And it's not the best chapter I know. But this story needed a little emotional side to it. This will just be a story within a story so to speak. And I wanted more depth to their relationship. So you faithful reviewers! Review! -D


End file.
